


Jealous Guy

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk decides to make Spock jealous and gets more than he bargains for...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Jealous Guy  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek TOS  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Kirk/Spock  
>  **Word Count:** 1,723  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Captain Kirk or Mr. Spock. They are the creation of Gene Roddenberry  
>  **Summary:** Captain Kirk decides to make Spock jealous and gets more than he bargains for...or does he?  
>  **Warnings:** : adult spanking  
>  **A/N:** written for zinelady for [happy_trekmas](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/profile)

Spock’s eyebrow shot up to his hairline as he stared at the scene in front of him. Surely he couldn’t be seeing what he thought he was witnessing. It couldn’t be Captain Kirk, his Jim, who was flirting so shamelessly with the woman standing in front of him. Except that it was.

He tried not to let his emotions show as he watched Jim slowly smile, the crooked one he loved so much, at the lucky woman. He heard her quick intake of breath and knew exactly how she was feeling. That smile had the same effect on him.

He hated this; Hated feeling as if he had no control over his emotions as the jealousy raged through his body. Spock used every ounce of Vulcan mind control and even employed a few of the human tricks to keep himself from causing a scene.

The minutes passed by slowly, making it seem as if Spock watched for hours as his lover flirted almost without remorse. Finally it was time for them to leave. He waited impatiently for the Captain to say his goodbyes.

“It’s been a pleasure, Counselor.”

“You must call me Madea, Captain.”

“It’s Jim. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Madea.” Captain Kirk slowly raised her hand to his lips, his fingers grazing the palm before he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

A red haze colored his vision as pure jealousy raced through Spock’s body. _James Kirk belonged to him!_ He couldn’t believe Jim would have the audacity to engage in flirtation, much less take it to this level, especially with him in the room. He was jerked out of his thoughts as the captain called his name.

“Mr. Spock?” Captain Kirk motioned towards the door where they would take their leave and wait for the transporter to beam them back on board the Enterprise.

Without a word, Spock bowed his head towards the Counselor before he followed the captain out of the room.

 

Five minutes later they were back on board the ship. As they walked towards the captain’s quarters Spock still refrained from speaking. It dawned on Jim that Spock hadn’t spoken a word since they had stepped foot on the planet.

“Spock? Is everything all right?”

“Fine.” The word was pushed through gritted teeth.

“Well that’s the first word you have spoken since we met Madea.” A sheepish grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. “I mean the Counselor.”

“Yes.” Was Spock’s only answer as he walked into the room.

“Care to elaborate as to why, Spock?”

Spock turned to glare at Jim. Even though he didn’t say a word the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

A slow teasing smile began to spread across the captain’s face as it finally came to him what Spock’s problem was. “You’re jealous!”

“That’s a human emotion. You more than anyone should realize I can’t be jealous. I have .....”

The captain quickly interrupted. “Oh, yes you are. I knew it!” His tone was gleeful. “You can’t stand the thought of me flirting with someone else.”

Spock quickly pounced on the confession. “So you admit you were flirting with that woman?” He couldn’t quite bring himself to say her name.

“Yes.”

That one word had the power to crush Spock but something in Jim’s eyes gave him pause. Until finally... “You did it on purpose.”

“Yes.” Jim repeated his previous answer.

 _Unbelievable!_ “You did it on purpose.” Spock repeated again almost to himself. He was having a hard time understanding why Jim would do that. “You would risk the consequences? Why would...”

“What, Spock? What was I risking?” Jim interrupted as he walked within inches of Spock and stared into his eyes. “You have said yourself a million times if not more that as a Vulcan, you have no emotions. So what did I have to risk? What consequences could there possibly be?”

“Jim, I...”

“Come on, Spock. Show me the consequences.” Jim poked Spock in the chest with his finger. “Or aren’t you man enough under all that Vulcan blood?”

“Jim, I beg of you. Please...”

The captain looked at Spock, shook his head slowly before he turned to walk away.

But before he could get more than a couple of steps away, Spock grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. “Do you want the consequences?”

“It’s okay, Spock. I understand that you...” Jim began but was cut off as Spock began to speak again.

“Do you want the consequences?” His fingers dug into Jim’s shoulders as he repeated the question.

This time it was Jim’s eyes that spoke volumes as he stared at his first officer, the man he adored.

Spock shook his head. “Say it.” His tone was commanding. “You have to say the word.”

“Yes.”

That one word was all it took, a change came over Spock as he released Jim. “Strip.”

Jim’s rush to comply was almost shameful as he quickly did as he was told, letting his clothes fall unheeded to the floor. Within moments he stood before Spock completely naked.

“Lay down on the bed.” As Jim began to do as instructed, Spock added, “Face down.”

For a brief moment, Jim paused as he turned to look back over his shoulder at Spock.

With a dark look on his face, Spock shrugged his shoulders. “You wanted the consequences.”

Spock waited patiently for Jim to lay face down onto the bed before he approached him. He grabbed four long silk scarves from the dresser and knelt down between Jim’s legs. Quickly before Jim knew what was happening, Spock tied first one leg and then the other to the posts.

“Spock?”

“Consequences, Jim, consequences.”

Without another word, Jim watched as Spock tied up first one arm and then the other.

After he had made sure the captain was tied securely, Spock stood back to admire the view. There was nothing more beautiful than his Jim. And he was positive he had never been more turned on than at this particular moment, with Jim lying tied up, naked in front of him; His body glistening from sweat and trembling with anticipation.

 

The silence in the room was deafening, only broken by Jim’s harsh breathing. Finally when Jim didn’t think he could stand the suspense any longer, Spock began to speak.

“Just because I can control my emotions doesn’t mean they aren’t there. Vulcans, or in my case a half-Vulcan, can feel everything. They just choose not to. When I saw you flirting with her, that woman, I had a hard time keeping control over my emotions. And for a Vulcan that is unacceptable.” Spock leaned down and ran his hand from Jim’s ankle to his thigh. “And now I find out you did it on purpose. You willingly tried to goad me into showing an emotion.”

There was something about the tone Spock was using that sent undercurrents of lust deep within his body. “That’s not quite right, Spock. I just wanted to know if you could feel jealousy. I didn’t intend to....”

“I can feel it all right. I just don’t react well to it.” Without warning, Spock’s hand came down hard on Jim’s naked buttocks.

Jim couldn’t help but groan as the force of the swat sent his body deep into the mattress.

“Do you have any idea what I could have done?” Another swat followed his words, this one harder than the one before it. “What you would have forced me to do?” A succession of swats accompanied his angry words. Spock took turns bringing his hand down on one cheek then the other before sending the hardest swat to the middle. If he weren’t so angry he would admire the way Jim’s lovely perky ass was reddening under his ministrations.

Jim hissed from the stinging pain against his sensitive flesh but the pleasure he was feeling far outweighed anything else. His breath grew more labored, harsher as each swat pushed him harder into the bed. After each swat his body bounced back up as if encouraging the next hit before being sent back against the mattress once more. His body tightened every time his cock slid across the sheets. If this kept up he wouldn’t be responsible for what happened. But surely his first officer had no intention of doing _that_ to him.

But he was mistaken.

Harder and harder the swats fell on his tender flesh. The pleasure became more intense with each hit until finally Jim was unable to stop the inevitable. His body tightened, his limbs trembled, Spock’s name was shouted as he released himself on the sheet.

Jim buried his face into his pillow as he fought for control. He couldn’t believe it. He had actually had an orgasm just from getting spanked. That was definitely a first for him. After a few deep calming breaths, Jim raised his head to look at Spock. “I can’t believe you made me come against the sheets like some teenage boy who is unable to control himself.”

With a shrug of his shoulders and a quick tug on the restraints he released Jim as he lay down onto the bed. “That was the consequences you so remorselessly invited upon yourself. The next time it could be far worse.”

Jim tried to ignore the stirring in his cock at Spock’s words. He didn’t think his behind could take anymore punishment at the moment. But there was always tomorrow. With a secretive smile on his face, Jim turned to snuggle against Spock, his hands searching below the waistband of his pants. “But you didn’t....”

Spock quickly grabbed Jim’s hand. “It’s all right. My emotions are not yet under my control.”

“I really made you angry. Didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“And jealous?” Even though Jim already knew the answer to the question he still needed to hear Spock admit to it.

“Yes.”

Jim had the good grace to look contrite. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” He promised as he laid his head on the Vulcan’s chest.

A soft smile spread across Spock’s face as he pushed the soft lock of hair back from Jim’s eyes. “Yes, you will.” But that was okay. Now that he knew Jim could accept the consequences, wanted them in fact, facing that particular emotion didn’t seem so scary after all.


End file.
